JoyDay Event:: KING
by Hiwatari NiwaDark Lawliet
Summary: Sungmin adalah seorang siswa yang paling di takuti oleh seluruh penjuru sekolah di Seoul karena sifatnya yang sensitive, gaya gangsternya dan kehebatan martial artnya. Lalu bagaimana jika ia menemukan seorang namja kutu buku yang tampan namun sangat menyebalkan? KyuMin BL FF.


**KING**

**Summary:: Sungmin adalah seorang siswa yang paling di takuti oleh seluruh penjuru sekolah di Seoul karena sifatnya yang sensitive, gaya gangsternya dan kehebatan martial artnya. Lalu bagaimana jika ia menemukan seorang namja kutu buku yang tampan namun sangat menyebalkan?**

**Pair:: Kyumin (Kyuhyun and Sungmin) and other**

**Rated:: T**

**One-shoot fanfiction**

FF ini author persembahkan untuk event Joyer day ^^ Oke, mungkin judulnya memang sedikit tidak nyambung dengan ceritanya. -_- Judul KING terinspirasi dari film asal Taiwan 'K.O One Return' yang menceritakan tentang gangster sekolahan. :D Oke, cek it out! ^^

Enjoy~!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

BRUAKK!

"Apa? Aku hanya meminjam 700 won untuk membeli roti. Kau benar-benar tidak punya uang?" Seorang namja yang memiliki wajah yang terbilang manis memukulkan tongkat pemukul baseball besi yang selalu ia bawa ke meja kayu yang di tempati oleh seorang siswa yang terlihat ketakutan.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak membawa uang." Jawab namja itu dengan nada bergetar. Namja manis berambut hitam legam, berbibir M, dan bermata bulat itu menghela napasnya. Ia menurunkan kakinya yang semula berpijak di salah satu kursi yang ada di meja sampingnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menenteng tongkat baseballnya di pundaknya. "Ck, kenapa tidak ada yang mau meminjamkan uang untukku? Besok juga pasti akan kukembalikan uang mereka. Huh, pelit." Gumam Sungmin-namja pembawa tongkat baseball itu- seraya keluar dari ruangan kelasnya.

Saat ini waktunya istirahat, dan dengan sialnya Sungmin lupa membawa dompetnya tadi pagi. Dan sekarang, tidak ada yang mau meminjamkan uang padanya. Entahlah, mungkin saking takutnya pada namja manis yang terkenal sebagai siswa kuat dan penyendiri yang paling menakutkan di seluruh sekolah di Seoul, dan juga ini pertama kalinya Sungmin meminjam uang dari orang lain, mungkin mereka mengira Sungmin mencoba untuk memalak mereka.

Entah bagian mananya Sungmin terlihat menakutkan, ia jelas-jelas tidak pernah membunuh, mencuri, ataupun meracuni orang lain. Yang jelas ia adalah siswa yang paling dihormati sekaligus ditakuti, dihormati karena ialah yang melindungi sekolah ini dari preman-preman sekolah yang lain sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengganggu siswa-siswi Sapphire Blue High School ini, dan ditakuti karena penyendiri, kurang bersosialisasi dan sifat sensitifnya, mungkin?

"Haaahh…" Sungmin kembali menghela napasnya. "Yo! Ming-Ming!" seorang namja dari arah belakang langsung berlari dan melompat ke arah Sungmin, ia merangkul leher namja manis itu dengan sangat erat. "Kenapa kau lesu sekali, hah?" tanya namja itu. Sungmin mengernyit tidak senang seraya berdecak pelan. Ia menghempaskan tangan namja itu dari lehernya. "Kau mencekikku, Henry. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama menjijikkan itu." Ujarnya dengan malas.

Namja bernama Henry itu menyengir dan kembali merangkul leher Sungmin. "Oh, come on! Ayo kita makan siang bersama." Namja berpipi chubby itu menarik Sungmin dengan bersemangat.

"Aku lupa membawa dompet. Kau saja yang makan." Ujar Sungmin dengan malas. Ia hendak melepaskan rangkulan Henry dan beranjak dari sana, namun tangannya ditarik oleh Henry. "Kutraktir!" Dengan semangat '45, ia menyeret Sungmin ke area kantin.

Henry menyerahkan sebungkus sandwich pada Sungmin dan sebuah hamburger di tangannya sendiri setelah sebelumnya membayar makanan yang ia beli. Sungmin dan Henry melangkah ke salah satu meja yang kosong. Bersamaan dengan mereka yang meletakkan sandwich dan hamburger mereka di atas meja, semangkuk jajangmyun diletakkan di atas meja yang sama oleh seseorang. Gerakan Sungmin dan Henry yang hendak duduk terhenti saat melihat seorang namja berkacamata dengan cueknya duduk di meja mereka.

Sungmin menarik napasnya, ia tidak menyangka ada orang yang dengan beraninya merebut mejanya. Bukannya sombong tidak ingin berbagi meja makan dengan orang lain, tapi Sungmin adalah orang yang tidak suka makan bersama dengan orang lain selain teman dekatnya dan keluarganya sendiri.

"Ya! Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sungmin. Namja berkacamata itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin. "Makan." Jawabnya singkat. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Sejak ia dicap sebagai siswa yang yang paling dihormati dan ditakuti di sekolah ini, tidak pernah ada siswa yang berani mengganggu Sungmin.

"Menyingkir!" perintah Sungmin dengan nada dinginnya. Beginilah sifatnya, ia tidak bermaksud jahat, namun cara bicara dan sikapnya sangat dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Namja berkacamata itu mengangkat kepalanya kembali. "Kenapa? Duduk saja dan makan, aku tidak akan merebut makananmu." Ujarnya yang kemudian melanjutkan kembali acara makan jajangmyunnya.

BAAAKK!

Sungmin memukulkan tongkat baseball besinya ke meja itu sehingga membuat namja berkacamata itu tersentak dan sedikit tersedak. Ia berusaha mengunyah dan menelan jajangmyunnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ada apa denganmu? Dan dari mana asal tongkat besi ini? Kenapa membawa-bawa barang seperti ini ke sekolah?" tanya namja itu dengan kebingungan seraya menyentuh tongkat besi milik Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya. Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya dengan kesal lalu menarik tongkat besinya menjauh dari jangkauan namja itu.

Henry menyipitkan mata sipitnya dan memajukan sedikit badannya. "Cho… Kyuhyun." Ia mengeja nama yang ada di name tag namja berkacamata itu. "Haahh, kau aneh. Kenapa kau santai sekali berhadapan dengan Sungmin, eoh?" tanya Henry. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Hah? Apanya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Henry semakin mengernyit bingung dengan namja bernama Kyuhyun itu. Sungmin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, ia mulai kehilangan kesabaran melihat Kyuhyun. Sungmin hendak kembali memukulkan tongkat besinya ke meja, namun terhenti saat seorang namja lain dengan cueknya duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Dia Cho Kyuhyun, murid pindahan dari L.A yang baru saja mulai sekolah pada hari ini." Jelas namja itu seraya meraih hamburger milik Henry dan menggigitnya. Henry cengo sekaligus kesal melihat hamburgernya dimakan oleh Kibum, namja yang menjelaskan soal Kyuhyun, sang ketua OSIS. "Ya! Kibum hyung!" kesal Henry. Kibum tidak menjawab Henry, dengan santainya ia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang won di atas meja dan melanjutkan memakan hamburgernya. Henry menggembungkan pipinya dan mengambil uang itu, lalu berjalan ke counter dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan. Kesal.

"Lalu? Itu bukan urusanku! Sekarang, kau menyingir dari mejaku!" seru Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bingung, masih enggan untuk beranjak dari meja itu. "Tapi aku yang lebih dulu menempati meja ini." Jawabnya. Sungmin semakin merasa kesal dan emosi.

"Kau-"

"Dia tidak mengenalimu, Sungmin. Dia tidak tahu soal dirimu. Kau hanya dikenal di seluruh sekolah di Seoul saja, bukan di seluruh dunia. Jadi wajar kalau dia tidak takut padamu." Ujar Kibum yanga lagi-lagi menghentikan Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Oke, kalau kau tidak tahu mengenai diriku, sekarang akan kuberitahu! Kau! Jangan pernah menghalangi apa yang kuinginkan! Sekarang, kau boleh pergi dan cari meja lain." ujar Sungmin yang berusaha merendahkan nada bicaranya. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "What are you talking about? Kenapa aku harus menuruti keinginanmu? Meja lain sudah penuh semua. Kenapa harus aku yang pindah, umm.. Lee… Sung-min-ssi saja yang pindah." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada sesopan mungkin.

Siswa-siswi lain yang menonton pertengkaran itu terkejut mendengar perlawanan Kyuhyun. "Apa dia bodoh?"

"Matilah riwayat siswa baru itu."

"Aissh, turuti saja, kenapa?"

"Gawat!"

"Wahh, berani sekali dia."

"Sungmin akan mengamuk."

Desas-desis dari siswa-siswi lain mulai terdengar.

Kyuhyun masih bingung dengan situasi ini. Ia tidak mengerti maksud Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia terlihat menggenggam tongkat baseball besinya dengan erat, menahan emosinya. "Kau…!" Ia mengarahkan tongkat besinya ke arah dagu lancip Kyuhyun dengan tatapan membunuhnya. "Jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau melakukannya lagi!" Ia lalu menarik tongkatnya dan beranjak dari mejanya, keluar dari area kantin dengan perasaan kesal dan emosi.

"Eh? Sungmin mau ke mana?" tanya Henry yang baru kembali. Kibum menaikkan kedua bahunya. Henry berdecak kecil melihat ketua OSIS sekaligus sahabatnya dan Sungmin yang memang super cuek itu. Ia lalu beralih pada Kyuhyun yang kembali melahap makanannya. Ia berdesis heran melihat Kyuhyun.

"Hei, Cho. Kau ini manusia, bukan?" tanya Henry yang duduk di depan Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja aku manusia. Kau pasti bukan manusia, makanya bertanya seperti itu padaku." Balasnya tanpa nada berdosa. Kibum tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Henry menarik napasnya dengan kesal. "Aisshh! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Kau pantas menerima pembalasan Sungmin!" Henry menggembungkan pipinya yang kemudian menggigit hamburger yang baru ia beli dengan perasaan kesal. Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah kebingungannya. 'Sekolah yang aneh.'

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengernyit saat merasakan sinar matahari yang mengganggu tidurnya. Sepertinya panas matahari mulai menyengat. Ia membuka kelopak matanya yang semula terpejam dengan perlahan dan semakin mengernyit saat sinar matahari langsung menyapa matanya. "Hmmm?" Ia menguap sejenak sebelum akhirnya melirik jam tangannya. 'Aku tertidur 1 jam.' Batinnya. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduk bersandarnya di atas pohon. Ya, Sungmin tertidur di atas pohon besar yang ada di taman belakang sekolah dengan posisi duduk bersandar pada batang pohon. Ia memandangi danau kecil yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pohonnya.

Ia menunduk dan melihat tanah berumput hijau yang ada di taman belakang itu. Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat seorang namja tengah berkutat dengan sebuah buku tebal yang ada di bukunya dan beberapa buku yang ditumpuk di sampingnya. Namja itu duduk bersandar di bawah pohon lain yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pohon yang Sungmin tempati.

'Namja itu…' batin Sungmin. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa kesalnya. Ia lalu melempar tongkat besinya kea rah namja itu.

BUGHH!

"Awww!" Namja itu berdesis kesakitan saat tongkat besi itu mengenainya pundak kanannya. Ia mengernyit kesakitan dan menoleh ke Sungmin. "APPO!" serunya dengan keras agar Sungmin dapat mendengarnya. Sungmin melompat turun dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Masih berniat menggangguku, hah?!" tanya Sungmin. Ia meraih tongkat besinya. "Mengganggu makan siangku, dan sekarang mengganggu tidurku?" timpalnya. Kyuhyun memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya lalu menutup bukunya. "Aku tidak menganggumu. Aku hanya duduk diam di sini dan membaca bukuku, aku tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun yang membuatmu terbangun, 'kan?" Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengernyit. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Sekarang jam pelajaran, kau membolos?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan bacaannya. "Pelajaran di kelas sudah pernah kupelajari dan itu sangat mudah. Sepertinya aku harus meminta loncat kelas saja. Pelajaran di kelas itu terlalu dangkal." Jawabnya tanpa menatap Sungmin.

"Hah? Lalu kenapa kau membaca di sini? Kau bisa membaca di perpustakaan, bukan? Kau membaca di sini, aku tidak akan bisa melanjutkan tidurku."

"Aku bisa dihukum jika membaca di perpustakaan di saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Dan kukira, tempat ini tempat yang tepat untuk membolos. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada di atas sana. Dan lagi, kau sendiri kenapa membolos?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sungmin cepat dan datar. "Sekarang, carilah tempat lain untuk membaca. Aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku." Ujar Sungmin seraya menunjuk jalan keluar dari taman belakang ini. "Sekarang silahkan pergi."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bingung. "Sebenarnya kenapa, sih? Kau selalu memerintahku dan mengusirku. Apa salahku? Kenapa kau sombong sekali? Dan pelit."

Sungmin mengusap rambutnya dengan kesal. Ia mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun. "Dengar! Mungkin kau tidak tahu siapa aku, aku ini orang yang tidak suka diganggu oleh orang lain. Jadi tolong menyingkir atau kau kuhajar?!" ancam Sungmin. Ia benar-benar merasa harga dirinya hancur seketika saat bertemu dengan namja berkacamata ini. Namja itu sama sekali tidak takut padanya.

"Kau saja yang pergi, aku tidak mau." Jawab Kyuhyun yang tidak perduli kemudian melanjutkan bacaannya. Sungmin melepaskan cengkramannya seraya melepaskan genggamannya pada tongkat besinya. "Arra. Aku ini bukanlah orang yang suka main kekerasan dengan orang yang tidak melakukan kejahatan, tapi kali ini aku kehilangan kesabaranku. Kau membuatku kesal!"

BUGGHH!

Satu kepala tangan kuat milik Sungmin mendarat di pipi kiri milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak terkejut menerima pukulan Sungmin. Ia semakin terkejut saat melihat tongkat besi yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya. "Dengar, kau orang pertama yang masih berani melawanku setelah kuberi peringatan tadi. Seperti yang tadi kuucapkan tadi, aku bukanlah orang yang suka main kekerasan tanpa alasan. Pengecualian untuk orang yang membuatku kesal, menghalangi keinginanku, dan menggangguku, akan kupastikan mereka menjadi penghuni rumah sakit jika mereka berani melawanku. Termasuk kau!"

Kyuhyun memegangi pipi kirinya yang lebam seraya memandangi punggung Sungmin yang berjalan menjauh. Ia tertawa kecil. "Ada apa dengan namja itu? Tidak ada yang boleh melawannya? Aku juga namja yang tidak suka dilawan, terutama diancam." Sebuah seringai yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan sejak berada di sekolah ini, kini terpampang tipis di wajah tampan milik Kyuhyun.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~ **Esoknya~ Jam pulang sekolah…**

"Hohohoho, jadi ini namja yang berani melawanan perintahmu itu?" tanya seorang namja berwajah cantik seraya mengamati Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Kyuhyun hanya menatap namja cantik bernama Heechul itu sekilas dengan tatapan bingung yang kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya, menyusun barang-barangnya yang ada di lockernya.

"Chh!" Sungmin yang tengah duduk di atas lemari-lemari locker yang ada di ruangan khusus locker siswa itu mendecih cuek. Kyuhyun yang mendengar decihan itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin yang duduk di atas seraya mengetuk-ketukkan tongkat besinya ke peintu locker. "EH? Kapan kau duduk di atas sana? Dan bagaimana cara naiknya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang penasaran, terkejut sekaligus kagum.

Heechul membelalakkan matanya. "Oi! Oi! Kau ini siapa, hah? Berani sekali kau berbicara informal pada Sungmin?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Heechul. "Maaf, kau siapa?" Heechul membelalakkan matanya lagi. "Hah! Bocah sialan. Panggil aku hyung, tidak sopan sekali!" Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan Heechul yang kemudian mengunci pintu lockernya dan segera beranjak dari sana.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya yang kemudian meloncat ke bawah dan membuka lockernya sendiri. "Dia benar-benar tidak sopan dan menyebalkan. Pantas saja kau sangat membenci namja itu. Awalnya aku tidak percaya saat Henry menceritakannya padaku kalau namja itu tadi tidak sengaja menginjak kakimu dan hanya mengatakan 'sorry'. Lalu menjatuhkan jus jeruk ke seragammu? Berani sekali dia. " Ujar Heechul. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lihat saja, aku akan memberinya pelajaran." Ujarnya dengan nada datar. Ia menutup pintu lockernya dan beranjak dari ruangan locker itu.

"Apa rencanamu, Ming?" tanya Heechul penasaran. "Lihat saja nanti." Hanya mimik datar dan malas yang terlihat dari wajah manis milik Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tampak menghentikan sejenak langkahnya dan sedikit menepi. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Tiba-tiba berhenti lagi dan menepi sedikit. Apa yang sedang namja manis itu lakukan? =_=

'Aku terlihat bodoh terus menstalk namja itu. Kenapa rumahnya jauh sekali?' batin Sungmin yang mengintip dari balik dinding untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang masih asik berjalan tanpa menyadari bahwa ia tengah diikuti.

Rencana Sungmin, ia ingin menyelinap ke dalam rumah Kyuhyun dan mengambil foto hal-hal aneh yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. dengar-dengar dari info yang diberikan oleh Kibum, Kyuhyun tinggal sendirian di rumah minimalisnya. Lalu, namja manis itu akan menyebarkannya ke internet, mading sekolah, dan jikalau bisa ia ingin memasukkannya ke dalam koran. Licik. Ya, inilah balas dendam Sungmin.

Sungmin mengernyit sekaligus terkejut saat melihat segerombalan anak sekolahan mengelilingi Kyuhyun yang tengah asik berjalan seraya membaca buku novelnya. Sungmin menyeringai saat mengetahui situasi ini. "Heh, gangster sekolah lain rupanya. Tontonan bagus." Gumam Sungmin yang dengan santainya menyandarkan pundak kirinya ke dinding, posisi mengintip. Ia tersenyum kecil saat menyadari sesuatu lagi. Kyuhyun memakai hoodie di luar seragamnya, yang artinya gangster itu tidak mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun adalah siswa Sapphire Blue.

"Hei! Anak culun! Rajin sekali kau membaca buku di jalanan." Ujar salah seorang dari gangster itu. Kyuhyun menatap satu persatu siswa-siswa yang tidak dikenalinya ini. "Maaf." Ujar Kyuhyun yang kemudian berjalan berlalu dari ketua gangster yang tadi menyapanya. "Eitt! Berani sekali kau!" ujar namja itu seraya menarik hoodie Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia tampak risih dengan keberadaan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu. "Dompet dan ponselmu." Pinta namja yang tengah membawa balokan kayu itu. Kyuhyun memasang tatapan tajamnya. "Hah?" Kyuhyun tampak tidak mengerti maksud namja itu.

"Ck! Berikan dompet dan ponselmu!"

Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak suka. "Shirreo!"

Namja itu menggertakkan giginya. "Kau!"

Buuughh!

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai pipi kanannya. Kyuhyun terbatuk seraya memperbaiki posisi kacamata berbingkai hitamnya. "Berikan!"

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. "Ternyata di Korea ada gangster juga, ya?" tanyanya. Namja itu kembali menggertakkan giginya, emosinya memuncak mendengar nada meremehkan dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Iya! Lalu? Kau mau apa?" tanyanya dengan geram. Ia mencengkram erat hoodie Kyuhyun. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

BUGHH!

Satu pukulan lagi telak mengenai perut Kyuhyun. Ia membungkuk seraya memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat nyeri di bagian dalamnya. "Ukkhh…"

"Kalau sudah tahu, berikan sekarang juga!" teriak salah satu namja yang lainnya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak membawa ponsel ke sekolah, dan aku hanya membawa sedikit uang yang sudah habis untuk makan siangku tadi, maka dari itu aku pulang dengan berjalan kaki." Jelas Kyuhyun yang berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya seraya menahan rasa sakitnya.

Namja ketua itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Kau ini bodoh atau cari mati, HAH?!" BUGHH! BUGHH!

Dua tendangan mengenai pipi kiri dan perut Kyuhyun lagi. "Arrghh…" erang Kyuhyun. terlihat darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir kirinya. "Aku benar-benar tidak membawa apa-apa." Lirih Kyuhyun. Ia menyerahkan tas ranselnya pada namja itu. Namja itu pun dengan tidak sabar memeriksa tasnya dan kemudian membuangnya dengan kasar.

Dengan kasar pula ia mencengkram kerah pakaian Kyuhyun dan memaksanya berdiri. "Kau tidak berguna!" Ia kemudian mendorong Kyuhyun dengan kuat hingga namja tinggi berkacamata itu terhempas ke lantai aspal dengan keras. Namja itu menendang pinggang kanan Kyuhyun dan mengangkat balok kayunya dan mengarahkannya dengan kuat ke kepala Kyuhyun.

BUAGGHH!

"Aaaarrghh!" erang namja itu saat merasakan sebuah tongkat besi mengenai keningnya dengan cukup kuat. Ia menggeram kesal, ia merasa kagiatannya yang hendak memukul kepala Kyuhyun terganggu oleh seseorang.

"Siall… Siapa yang beraninya-"

"Hummm? Lama tidak berjumpa, ketua gangster River High School." sapa Sungmin yang keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan wajah andalannya, malas dan datar.

Namja yang disebut sebagai ketua gangster River High School itu membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Sungmin. "Sung-min?"

Sungmin mendengus pelan saat melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesakitan. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada siswa kami?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada dinginnya.

Namja itu membelalakkan matanya semakin lebar. "Siswa…kalian?" Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun dan menarik paksa tangan namja berkacamata itu hingga berdiri. Ia meraih tongkat besinya yang tergeletak di atas aspal. "Pipi dua, perut dua, pinggang satu, tangan kiri lecet dua, tangan kanan lecet 3 dagu lecet satu. Sudah pernah kuberitahu, bukan? Kau melukai siswaku, maka kau harus membayar 3 kali lipat." Ujar Sungmin dengan tenang.

Ia berjalan mendekati segerombolan siswa itu seraya mengayun-ayunkan tongkat besinya secara memutar. "E-eh? Kami tidak tahu kalau dia sis-siswa sekolahmu." Ujar namja itu dengan terbata-bata. Sungmin mengarahkan tongkat besinya ke wajah sang ketua. "Tiga kali lipat, per-orang."

"EHH?"

Yang kemudian mengayunkan tongkat besi andalannya itu ke arah siswa-siswa gangster itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ukkhh… Apa kau tidak apa-apa memukul mereka sampai babak belur seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya meringis kesakitan saat ia menempelkan kapas beralkohol ke pipi lebamnya dan sudut bibirnya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di rumah Kyuhyun, tepatnya di kamar Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang tengah duduk santai dengan gaya rajanya di atas kasur empuk milik Kyuhyun hanya berdecak malas.

"Itu tidak parah. Hanya tidur di rumah sakit selama satu hari saja, belum lagi mereka mencoba yang seminggu." Jawab Sungmin santai. Ia mengamati Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk mengobati lukanya sendiri. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. "Seminggu? Kau pernah memukul orang lain sampai masuk rumah sakit selama seminggu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dua minggu." Kyuhyun semakin membelalakkan matanya.

Sungmin mendengus kesal. "Dasar bodoh." Gumamnya. Ia beranjak dari kasur milik Kyuhyun lalu berjalan mendekati namja berkacamata itu. "Kau lambat sekali, bisa terkna infeksi duluan sebelum kau selesai menyelesaikannya." Ujar Sungmin yang merampas kapas beralkohol dari tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengernyit dan mengerang kesakitan saat Sungmin dengan kasar. "Pelan-pelan." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendengus, rencananya yang ingin menguntit Kyuhyun dan membalaskan dendamnya, kini lenyap sudah. Yang ada malah ia membantu Kyuhyun, dan demi 7 lapis langit yang ada di semesta ini, Sungmin tidak menyangka ia menolong namja yang benar-benar ia benci! Memikirkan hal ini membuat Sungmin menjadi sangat kesal. "Huh!" Sungmin menekan luka Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"AWW!" teriak Kyuhyun kesakitan. Sungmin tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun, ia melempar kapas itu ke meja yang ada di depannya dan kembali duduk di kasur dengan kesal.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung melihat perubahan Sungmin. "Gila." gumamnya. "Apa?!" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat menyadari bahwa sebuah tongkat besi kini tengah berada di samping kepalanya. "A-ani." jawab Kyuhyun pelan. 'Mengerikan.'

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia memandangi meja rias yang ada di depannya. 'Inikah alasannya kenapa Sungmin sangat ditakuti dan memerintahku dengan mudahnya?' pikir Kyuhyun. Ia melirik Sungmin sejenak. 'Dia sangat kuat dan… siswa dari sekolah lain itupun mengenalinya dan takut padanya. Inikah kenapa ia selalu mengancamku?'

"Kau…" Sungmin membuka matanya yang semula terpejam saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kata-katanya. "Hm?"

"Kenapa menolongku?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin terdiam sejenak. "Itu memang sudah biasa. Peraturan dalam hidupku, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh siswa-siswi Sapphire Blue. Jadi sudah seharusnya aku menolong siswa Sapphire yang terancam sepertimu." Jawabnya dengan sedikit berbohong.

"Itu artinya orang-orang di Sapphire Blue sangat berarti untukmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin terdiam kembali, cukup lama ia terdiam. Berarti? Namja manis itu sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir ada seseorang ataupun sesuatu yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa hambar selama ini, yang ia tahu hanyalah ia selalu ingin melindungi seluruh penghuni sekolahnya.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin mengernyit. "Kau ingin bertanya berapa kali, hah?" Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin dan menatap namja manis itu lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Sungmin mengernyit. "Apa-"

"Kenapa kau menolongku sementara kau sangat membenciku?" Nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar serius. Sungmin terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan berada dalam posisi seperti ini dengan seseorang yang sangat ia benci. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia menolong Kyuhyun, padahal awalnya ia berencana ingin menonton Kyuhyun yang disiksa oleh orang lain yang seharusnya membuatnya puas. Tapi kenapa melihat Kyuhyun dipukuli seperti itu malah membuatnya panas dan tidak tahan untuk melangkah keluar?

"Karena kau siswa Sapphire." Jawab Sungmin seadanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat setelah ia mengeluarkan jawabannya, karena ia merasa bukan itulah jawaban yang ingin ia katakan.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Ternyata kau orang yang mengasyikkan juga." Ujarnya yang kemudian melanjutkan acara pengobatan lukanya.

Sungmin memandangi punggung Kyuhyun. 'Mengasyikkan? Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan kata itu padaku sebelumnya.' pikirnya. Tatapan matanya yang semula tajam kini mulai melunak. 'Apa yang salah denganmu, Cho? Kau berbeda dari orang lain.'

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Esoknya~**

Dug! Dug! Dug! Dugh! Dug! Dug! Dug!

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar suara yang mengganggu tidurnya. Dengan malas ia membuka kelopak matanya dan bangun dari posisi tidur di kursi penonton. Tadi ia berencana tidur siang di lapangan basket indoor yang jarang digunakan, namun sepertinya seseorang tengah menggunakan lapangan indoor ini.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya dan menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat orang yang telah mengganggu tidurku. "Kau bolos lagi?" tanya orang itu. Sungmin masih tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok orang itu karena efek baru bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, namun ia kenal betul pemilik suara rendah ini. "Kau…?"

"Aku sedang olahraga sedikit, ternyata kau tidur di sini?" tanya orang itu.

BUKKH!

Sungmin melempar tongkat besinya ke arah orang itu yang berhasil ditangkis dengan menggunakan bola basket yang tengah ia pegang. "Itu berbahaya, Sungmin."

"Kau mengganggu tidurku lagi! Pergi kau!" seru Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya yang kemudian melanjutkan latihan basketnya.

"Ya!" teriak Sungmin dengan kesal. Ia segera keluar dari kursi penonton lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia meraih tongkat besinya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah memperingatimu sebelumnya, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu jika kau menggangguku lagi. Kali ini akan kupastikan kau menginap di rumah sakit selama 3 hari!" ancam Sungmin dengan nada dinginnya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat. Entah apa maksud dari tatapan itu, yang pasti Sungmin merasa risih dengan tatapan itu. Awalnya Sungmin hendak memaki Kyuhyun lagi karena dengan beraninya namja itu menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu, namun ia mengurungkan keinginannya saat ia memerhatikan baik-baik bola mata Kyuhyun.

'Coklat.' pikir Sungmin. Coklat. Mata beriris coklat itu menurut Sungmin terlihat indah, ditambah dengan tatapan tajam yang dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun, mata coklat itu terlihat semakin indah. Ia terus menatap mata beriris coklat itu.

"-min? Sungmin? Lee Sungmin?" samar-samar terdengar suara panggilan namanya. Sungmin tersadar saat Kyuhyun memanggil namanya berulang kali. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun heran sekaligus terkejut. Sungmin melebarkan matanya. "Hah?" kagetnya. Dengan segera ia menyentuh pipinya. Ya, mata kanannya telah meneteskan setetes air matanya yang mengalir menurun ke pipi chubbynya hingga ke dagunya.

"Ahh…" Sungmin menghapus pipinya dan mata kanannya yang basah. "Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau pergilah, aku lelah. Biarkan aku sendiri, aku tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun." Ujarnya dengan lirih. Ia menenteng tongkat besinya dan berbalik hendak kembali ke bangku penonton.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Apanya?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Sungmin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali, hah? Bukan urusanmu! Keluar! Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku? Dimana aku berada, kau selalu ada juga!" kesal Sungmin seraya mengayun-ayunkan tongkat besinya di depan wajah Kyuhyun. "Memang itu yang kuinginkan." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin yang dapat mendengar samar-samar mengernyit sedikit. "Hah?" tanya Sungmin, memastikan pendengarannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Namja manis berbibir M itu menghela napasnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, harus kuulangi berapa kali, hah?!"

"Ada apa?" Oke, Sungmin mulai menggeram kesal. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Matamu!" jawabnya dengan nada kesal. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. "Mataku? Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Mataku tidak menghilang sebelahkan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bodoh!" Sungmin berbalik lalu duduk di bangku penonton.

"Oke, serius. Ada apa?" Sungmin menggertakkan giginya, telinganya terasa panas mendengar kata 'Ada apa' keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia menghela napasnya, berusaha untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. "Matamu. Aku melihat bayangan diriku di matamu." Ujarnya pelan. Ia memandangi tongkat besi yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Ini pertama kalinya aku menceritakan tentang diriku pada orang lain selain Henry. Sejujurnya aku sangat malas menceritakannya, tapi kau terus memaksaku, dan itu sangat menyebalkan!" Ia menggembungkan pipinya tanpa sadar. Tatapan Kyuhyun yang semula serius, kini terlihat sedikit melebarkan matanya saat melihat pipi gembung Sungmin.

"Lalu?" tanya namja berkacamata itu. "Aku…" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku melihat bayangan diriku di matamu. Diriku yang sangat tidak bersahabat ini. Diriku yang selalu menyakiti orang lain. Diriku yang tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Diriku yang selalu melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada siapapun. Diriku yang selalu sendirian. Diriku yang selalu sakit. Diriku yang selalu diam menahan tangis. Diriku yang selalu dibuang. Diriku yang selalu dibenci orang lain. Diriku yang bahkan juga dibenci oleh orang tuaku sendiri! Diriku yang selalu menghindar dari kenyataan!" Sungmin melepaskan genggamannya pada tongkat baseball besinya yang menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup keras di ruangan luas ini.

Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang diletakkan diatas pahanya. Hening. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Aku… menyedihkan. Aku menjalani semua ini untuk menghindari kenyataan. Tapi, yang ada malah kekosongan. Hambar! Aku melindungi sekolah ini. Dihormati siswa-siswi. Semua itu bukan kepuasan! Tidak ada hal yang istimewa dari itu semua. Semuanya hambar! Semua yang kulakukan tidak ada yang berguna! Tidak ada yang mengerti aku! Tidak ada yang mau berada di sisiku! Semuanya takut padaku! Seperti aku yang juga takut pada diriku sendiri!" teriak Sungmin seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

**Outside scene~**

Henry terlihat bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya, sedangkan Heechul terlihat sedang mengintip ke dalam ruangan lapangan indoor. "Apa maksud Sungmin, Mochi?" tanya Heechul. Henry menghela napasnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ayah dan ibunya membenci Sungmin. Sejak adik Sungmin meninggal, orang tuanya tidak pernah menginginkannya karena menganggap kematian adiknya adalah kesalahannya. Padahal adiknya itu meninggal karena penyakit kanker otak. Orang tua Sungmin tidak menerima kenyataan itu dan menganggap itu adalah kesalahan Sungmin karena tidak menjaga adiknya dengan baik karena selama ini orang tua mereka sibuk bekerja dan tidak sempat mengurus adik Sungmin." jelas Henry.

Heechul mengernyitkan keningnya dengan tidak suka. "Orang tua macam apa itu?!" kesalnya. Henry menghela napasnya, namja imut itu merubah tatapannya menjadi sendu.

"Itulah yang namanya efek dari orang tua yang shock dan tidak menerima kenyataan. Mungkin karena benar-benar shock dan kesedihan yang mendalam, mereka melimpahkan semua kejadian itu pada Sungmin, mereka melupakan sesuatu bahwa mereka masih memiliki satu anak lagi yang harus mereka sayangi. Oleh karena itulah sejak SMP Sungmin kabur dari rumahnya yang ada di Jepang dan menempat di rumah neneknya yang ada di Korea, daerah Gwangju. Namun, baru sekitar 1 tahun ia tinggal di Gwangju, neneknya yang sangat menyayanginya itu meninggal. Dan akhirnya ia pindah ke Seoul dan tinggal sendirian hingga sekarang. Kesedihannya kini menumpuk dua kali lipat." Jelas Henry lagi seraya menerawang jauh, mengingat dimana pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Sungmin di Sekolah Menengah Pertama saat pertama Sungmin bersekolah di Seoul. Dan sejak itu mereka menjadi sahabat baik, meskipun sikap Sungmin yang sedikit tidak bersahabat. Namun Henry mengerti keadaan dan sifat Sungmin, maka dari itu ia tetap menganggap Sungmin adalah sahabatnya yang tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaan aslinya secara langsung.

"Kau tahu betul tentang Sungmin." kagum Heechul.

Henry tersenyum. "Ne, karena dia adalah sahabatku."

**Back to KyuMin…**

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, menggertakkan giginya dan menatap Sungmin dengan tajam saat mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut namja manis yang ada di depannya ini. "Kau…!" geram Kyuhyun. "Kau memuakkan, bodoh!" maki Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba, secara kasar ia memukul dada Sungmin lalu mencengkram kerah seragam namja manis itu. Ia menarik Sungmin dengan kuat hingga membuat Sungmin mendongak ke arahnya.

Chu!

Ia menempelkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir tipis milik Sungmin. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat masih dengan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin membelalakkan mata merah dan berairnya. Ia terkejut dengan kejadian tiba-tiba ini.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya mereka sedikit, menyisakan jarak sekitar sepuluh centi. "Hentikan," lirih Kyuhyun. "Apa kau tidak sadar?! Kau masih memiliki Henry! Yang kudengar ia adalah sahabtmu, bukan? Apa kau melupakannya?! Apa dia bukan siapa-siapamu? Apa dia tidak menyayangimu?!" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

"Henry… Ne, dia sahabatku. Ani, dia sahabat yang kuanggap sebagai adikku. Dia selalu ada di sisiku kapanpun dan menghiburku. Dia seseorang yang paling mengerti diriku." Jawab Sungmin lirih. Ia tersenyum sangat tipis saat mengingat Henry, dan jangan lupakan senyuman lebar yang membuat pipi bulatnya itu semakin terlihat chubby yang selalu namja sipit itu tunjukkan padanya dengan tulus.

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan lagi?! Apa yang kau khawatirkan?! Aapa yang kau takutkan?! Kau seharusnya takut di saat kau tidak memiliki apapun di dunia ini. Tapi ini? Kau memiliki seorang sahabat yang mengerti dirimu! Kau memiliki sesuatu yang berharga di hidupmu!" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua emosinya. "Hentikan semuanya. Ini memuakkan!" lanjutnya. Sungmin masih dalam keadaan shocknya. "Cho…" Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mencerna semua kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun." ujar Kyuhyun. "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang telah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat pertama aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menatapmu yang tiba-tiba saja memukulkan tongkat besimu itu ke meja makan. Namja yang telah berusaha mengejarmu, menjagamu, melihatmu meskipun dari jauh. Dan meskipun diselimuti hawa benci darimu." Lanjutnya dengan lirih.

Sungmin kembali menatap iris coklat milik Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. "Hentikan… Aku lelah melihatmu begini terus. Kau bukan dirimu. Kau menyembunyikan dirimu. Hentikanlah, kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Aku ingin melihat dirimu yang ada di dalam, aku ingin melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin mengenal dirimu lebih dalam. Aku ingin melindungimu terus di sepanjang hidupku." Ujar Kyuhyun yang semakin lama suaranya semakin terdengar pelan. "Saranghae, Min." lirih Kyuhyun dengan sangat pelan.

Sungmin terdiam. Meskipun lirihan Kyuhyun sangat pelan, ia tetap bisa mendengarnya mengingat jarak wajah mereka yang sangatlah dekat. Masih menatap satu sama lain hingga akhirnya Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada namja berkacamata itu.

"Aku akan menunggumu… You can reply me whenever you want. Whenever…" lirih Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencengkram seragam bagian belakang Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Cukup lama mereka berada di posisi seperti ini hingga akhirnya Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

BUGHH!

Kyuhyun tersungkur ke lantai saat merasakan pukulan keras yang mengenai pipi kirinya. Ia meringis kesakitan saat merasakan pipinya yang perih dan berdenyut-denyut. Ia menatap Sungmin yang telah berdiri dari duduknya dengan tatapan bingung. 'Sepertinya aku salah karena menyatakannya sekarang.' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau melanggar janjimu yang akan melindungiku seumur hidupmu, aku akan membunuhmu, Cho Kyuhyun! Jadi jangan coba-coba lari dan mengingkari janjimu!" ujar Sungmin dengan tegas dan nada membentak. Ia meraih tongkat besinya yang tergeletak di atas lantai dan memukulkan ujung tongkatnya ke perut Kyuhyun.

"Ukhh!" erang Kyuhyun kesakitan. "Dan ini untuk kau yang dengan beraninya telah menciumku!" Sungmin menenteng tongkat besinya di pundak kanannya seraya berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Kyuhyun memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri seraya tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengingkarinya."

**~END~**

Fiuuuhhh~ Akhirnya author kembali membuat ff oneshoot. Menurut author, membuat ff one shoot itu lebih sulit dari pada membuat ff multichapter… ( -o-)=3 Maaf ya kalau ada typo(s), author gak sempat cek ulang.. *bow*

Oke, ff ini author persembahkan untuk Joyer event ^^

Happy KyuMin day, Joyer~ ^o^)/

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo… m(_ _)m


End file.
